the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lijuan's Ball
Lijuan's Ball — First appears in Archangel's Kiss. Introduction Lijuan's Ball is an event planned by the Archangel of China, Zhou Lijuan. It's purpose claims to be in honor of Elena Deveraux—the first Made Angel.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 Invitation : I invite you to the Forbidden City, Raphael. Come, let us welcome this human you have embraced. Let us see the beauty of this connection between immortal and what was once mortal. I find myself fascinated for the first time in millennia. ~ Zhou Lijuan.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 The envelope has a seal with a kneeling angle that is a visual illusion that morphs into a dead face if you stare at it long enough.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 About Species Associated * Archangel * Attendees will be a mix of Angels and Vampires * Possibly Reborn may show up on display Location / Territory / Court * Forbidden City, China Allegiance / Territory * Lijuan Requirements / Restrictions * Invitation only * Formal Known Invitees/Attendees * Raphael * Elena Deveraux * Elijah Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 * Michaela Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 6 * Charisemnon * Neha * Favashi, maybe * Entire Cadre * Nazarach * Dahariel * Anoushka Purpose / Function * In honor of Elena Deveraux, newly Made Angel * Secret purpose: unveil her Reborn Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 Characteristics / Features * Physical Description * Other Details * Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Archangel's Kiss Raphael receives the invitation to the ball in Elena's honor. It's about power—she wants to see Raphael's little pet, see his weakness. Elena has two months to get strong and able to fly.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 Elena has two months to get strong enough to survive Lijuan. She reads the invitation and notices the seal with Lijuan's symbol on the envelope—kneeling angel that morphed into deaths-head face.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 Raph and Elijah discuss the ball and the Reborn.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 Nazarach, Dahariel, and Anoushka have all been invited to the ball, as have others of comparable power. That's where they'll make their move. The Cadre will have a meeting just prior to the Ball.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 31 Quotes : The seal had been broken, but she could see the image once she lined up the edges. An angel. Of course, she thought, unable to stop staring at it. It was inked in black but why that should disturb her, she didn't know. Frowning, she brought it closer to her face. ... "Oh Jesus." The whisper rippled out of her as she glimpsed the secret hidden within the image. It was an illusion, a trick. Looked at one way, the seal was a kneeling angel, his head bowed. But change your focus and that angel stared directly at you, his eye sockets empty, his bones bleached white.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 2 : "If you plan on surviving Lijuan's idea of a ball, you need to stop acting human and go directly for the jugular." He left the training ring without another word. — Galen to Elena Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 : : : See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Events, Processes and States of Being